guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Psychic Distraction
Does anyone know if the disable time would stack? Like say I use this on a 2nd spell while my other skills are disabled would they get +8 seconds disable time or just reset to 8 seconds disable time? | Chuiu 11:09, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :Actually they might not stack or reset. For example if you get another skill blackout when your pet has died it has no effect. I think this is the general rule for skill blackouts. (If I am wrong, correct me. I am 90% sure of this.) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:24, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::I also made Gem's observation. I know of it concerning Blackout, Power Block and Signet of Humility. I think skills labled "disabled for x seconds" do not stack, while skills labeled "disabled for additional x seconds" do stack. Example of the latter is Diversion. --Nilles 11:58, 21 April 2006 (CDT) What if a skill that was disabled still had say, 25 seconds, of time left to recharge. Would it be reset to 8 seconds or would the skill have no effect on it? Wingflier :It would just cover over the 25 second recharge. All your other skills would take 8 seconds to recharge as stated, but after that 8 seconds, the 25 second recharge skill would still have 13 seconds left before you could use it again. --Gares Redstorm 12:48, 12 May 2006 (CDT) To summarize: As Fyren once said very shrewdly: Once a skill recharge starts, NOTHING can change it. :I don't think that's true. For example, a morale boost will recharge all of your skills, even if they were disabled "abnormally" (e.g. by Diversion). I think both Oath Shot and Keystone Signet do the same. Xanon 12:05, 22 August 2006 (CDT) So, if your skills are recharging and you invoke this again, it CANNOT change the speed by which the blackout is being removed, nothing in the game does that. --Karlos 05:40, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :Well, as for already recharging skills, nothing will decrease recharges except for the auto-recharge skills (and morale) and anything that disables for X seconds will only increase recharges if the skill already has less than X seconds of recharge left (in which case it will be reset to X seconds). Only a month late to the discussion! --68.142.14.34 00:15, 15 June 2006 (CDT) Half Recharge If Half Recharge Time triggers, would it affect only Psychic Distraction or would it also speed up recharge of other spells that got disabled? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:06, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :Nar, things that "half recharge time" only do so "upon using skill" so it will only half the recharge of the skill used, not skills abused. --Karlos 05:40, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Her question was about the mesmer's skills, but I'm pretty sure that it still wouldn't. I haven't tested. --68.142.14.9 06:12, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::Um, I think Karlos answered my question fully... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:36, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Say you interrupt a skill with a long recast like Meteor Shower... would that skill only take 5...12 seconds to recharge now or is that added onto the already lengthy recharge of Meteor Shower? :Whichever is longer takes precedent. 24.96.135.224 22:13, 29 August 2006 (CDT) I know this is kind of old, but the point could stand more clarification. Recharge Time Is Not Disabled Time. —Aranth 16:24, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Actually they are for all intents and purposes. Most disable skills say "for an additional X seconds" which means it adds to the recharge time, this skill doesn't say that though, so it just takes whichever is longest, starting from the moment the interrupt takes effect. --Ckal Ktak 10:32, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Clarification I've been using this skill often lately, just to clarify things up, the 8 sec disabling is reset everytime you use this skill. That means if you just keep using it non-stop, you never get to use any other skills. --Theeth (talk) 21:40, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :Reset is better than cumulating, so I guess that's good news. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:00, 15 June 2006 (CDT) Against Mantra of Resolve I've been running a build around this skill in RA lately. How it counters Mantra of Resolve is truely evil. Disabling, Skill Failure and Drain Energy all at once. The funny part is, Psychic Distraction isn't really popular (yet), so people seem to think the interrupt was a fluke and keep reapplying Resolve. --Theeth (talk) 20:34, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm confused. Say I'm casting a 8-second spell, protected by Resolve. At 1 sec, you cast Psychic Distraction on me. The interrupt didn't happen, but the disable happens. The way the article is currently written implies I will continue my casting for the rest of the 7 seconds, then when I finish, because the spell is disabled, my casting fails. Is that really the case? I would have expected my casting to fail as soon as I got hit by Psychic Distraction (1 secind into my casting). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:36, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Blackout works the same way. You don't stop casting immediately upon being disabled. The interrupt portion of PD was stopped by mantra. --68.142.14.3 04:23, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yup, it's exactly like blackout in this case, except that it would trigger Resolve's interruption prevention. --Theeth (talk) 04:27, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::So if the disable expires (due to low Domination) before I finish casting (say you put Migraine on me), then my casting will still go through right? I think someone mentioned Blackout works like that. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:29, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yep, thats how it works! (evil little skill isnt it!) 24.96.135.224 22:14, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::Does this also imply that if the following conditions are met: :::-you cast a 6 sec cast spell (because of migrine or whatever) :::-You have mantra of resolve on you :::-someone interrupts this with 0 domination magic(5 sec disable) right at the beginning of the cast :::then the spell will succesfully be cast? After all the spell is no longer disabled when you finish casting! -Thomas 15:26, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That's what they're saying, althought it makes more sense to be arcane conundrum'd and using meteor shower (12s cast) and they hit you at the beginning with a decent amount of domination. --74.118.188.16 20:48, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::To Thomas: no. You keep casting the spell, and when it reaches completion you get a notification saying 'Spell Failed', then it recharges. The Disable Finally figured it out. It disables every skill with a current recharge time of 8 seconds, or lower. Meaning, if you used Backfire 15 seconds ago (and it has 5 to go) it WILL disable it along with your other skills, back up to 8 seconds. --Macros† (talk/ ) 16:40, 7 November 2006 (CST) Binding Rituals Sure?--Silk Weaker 02:26, 7 December 2006 (CST) :removed it from the article, tested it on Spirit of Blood Song and i was able to interrupt its skill casting, although the duration of recharge for it was not set to 11s which is what it should of disabled the skill for. Xeon 02:58, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::You're wrong, Xeon. When PD hits, the skill starts recharging. If the recharge of the skill =< 11 seconds, then it recharges for 11 seconds. If recharge >= 11 seconds, it recharges normally. If you interrupt Pacifism, it recharges for 30 seconds. Whichever is longest (recharge/disable) kicks in first. Finrod 18:06, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::About the edit in question: it was done by me, but at the time Psychic Distraction didn't actually work on Binding Rituals. Maybe it was changed in an update. My apologies. AJ75 16:07, 24 December 2006 ::::It totally does now. I recently did Sunjiang with my ritualist, and the mesmer construct interrupted my rituals.--KaliMagdalene 22:27, 1 April 2007 (CDT) PD + MoM Requires a mimic, but you can spam PD indefinitely until MoM runs out. Shido 20:44, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Is a "disabled skill" counted the same as a "recharging skill"? Plus you'd only get energy from recharging skills that aren't Domination Magic. I'll go test it out sometime. ::Yes. There's no difference between the two. --Fyren 15:04, 1 March 2007 (CST) :This is actually very feasible as there are a lot of Master of Magic Smiters.Rigel 23:04, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Not a very constant build however considering recharge on mimic... Boss skills Is it my imagination or it doesn't disable some boss/monster skills even if it can interrupt them? :You can't disable monster skills. --Fyren 15:04, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::or Spirit abilities [[User:AJ75|'AJ75']] :::Or lava font. -Auron 23:45, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::... what? --Gimmethegepgun 20:16, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Inside joke with Fyren :P -Auron 20:22, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Notes Is disabled=recharging? Silver Sunlight 09:46, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :See two sections above. M s4 10:05, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::>< Silver Sunlight 10:13, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Armor Bonus Prodegy's Insignia give +15 armor after this is activated? might be useful?--Srak Scream (The original SS nuker) 03:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC)